Last Night, Good Night
by elinmeong
Summary: Tapi, aku takut, aku takut Ia akan meninggalkan ku untuk selamanya. KaitoxMiku. ONESHOT -SUCKS AT SUMMARY, ALL HATSUNE MIKU POV.


Title : Last Night, Good Night

Fandom : Vocaloid

Pairing : Kaito SxMiku H

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Angst

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha

Summary : Tapi, aku takut, aku takut Ia akan meninggalkan ku untuk selamanya.

A/N : ALL HATSUNE MIKU POV

Backsong : Last Night Good Night – Hatsune Miku

/

"_Suyasuya yume wo miteru kimino yokogao_

_Kizukazu koboreta namida hoho wo tsutau_

_Setsuna no tokimeki wo konomuneni kakusitetano_

_Last night, Good night_

_Last night, Good night"_

/

"Sudah setahun sejak kejadian "itu" terjadi …" batinku sedih

*Flashback*

SMA, satu tahun yang lalu

Saat itu, sedang pelajaran olahraga. Aku bermain bola Voli dengan teman-temanku. Sungguh menyenangkan. Tim ku memenangkan pertandingan dengan skor 10-2. Tim ku menang telak. Saat sedang istirahat aku mencari-cari sahabat baikku, Kaito.

"Ah! Dia ada disitu rupanya" Ia sedang bersandar di sebuah tembok. Aku bergegas bangkit dan menghampirinya .

Tapi…

Tiba-tiba

…

Kaito pingsan tepat di depan mataku. Terlihat hidungnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Aku pun sangat panik dan bergegas menghampirinya. Teman-teman juga segera mengerumuninya. Lalu Pak Guru pun segera menggendong dan hendak membawanya ke rumah sakit. Akan tetapi saat Kaito baru akan diangkat, samar-samar aku mendengar ia berbisik

"MIKU"

…

/

Kejadian itu begitu cepat berlalu, sampai-sampai aku tahu bahwa ia mengidap kanker otak yang sudah sangat parah. Sungguh miris hatiku melihat sahabat terbaikku itu terbaring dengan lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

Ia berjuang melawan penyakitnya sendirian. Nyawanya seakan selalu berada di ujung tanduk. Aku sangat terharu akan perjuangannya.

Tapi, aku takut, aku takut Ia akan meninggalkan ku untuk selamanya.

/

"_Kono yoru kimi no te nigitte nemuru yo_

_OYASUMI_

_Sutekina? asa wo mou ichido kimi to sugosetanara_

_Chiisana sonna kibou sae omou dake no kiseki_

_Nani mo tsutaenai mama sayonara wa ienaiyo_

_Last night, Good night_

_Last night, Good night"_

/

Suatu hari, aku sedang menungguinya di rumah sakit. Kaito sedang tertidur, wajahnya sangat polos, seperti bayi, Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajahnya itu. Tapi, mungkin aku sebentar lagi sudah tidak bisa melihat wajah itu.

Tidak, tidak, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku Kaito.

Aku takut.. Sangat takut.

Aku pun mulai menangis. Saat aku sedang menangis, tiba-tiba ada tangan hangat yang membelai kepalaku.

"Miku" panggilnya

Dan aku pun menoleh sembari menghapus air mataku

"Miku…" panggilnya lagi dan Ia pun tersenyum lembut.

"Kaito.." batinku, rupanya ia sudah bangun

"Miku ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" Kata Kaito dan tanpa menunggu persetujuanku, Ia melanjutkan perkataanya "Kau tahu? Hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi"

"Kai-Kaito..?" Kataku menyela kalimatnya

"Sshh.. dengarkan aku dulu Miku" katanya pelan "Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi, dan.."

"aku ingin memberikan ini kepadamu" Katanya sambil menyerahkan dan memakaikan sebuah scarf biru kepadaku.

Aku tidak mampu berkata-kata

"Jagalah scarf itu baik-baik ya.."

"_DEG!" _tiba-tiba ia terlonjak kaget sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan raut wajah kesakitan

"Kaito!" teriakku panik

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa" katanya menenangkan

"Nah, pokoknya kamu tidak boleh menangis ya. Kau sahabatku yang kuat dan tidak cengeng. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku sangat menyayangimu Miku.." Kata Kaito

"Haahhh.." Ia kemudian menarik nafas perlahan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Sekarang sudah waktunya bagiku untuk istirahat, aku capek, Kanker ini sangat menyiksaku. Tapi sebentar lagi rasa sakit itu akan hilang, Kamu…"

"_DEG!" _rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang kepalanya

"Kamu jangan khawatir ya..." Katanya perlahan sambil memegangi kepalanya

"Tidak.. Kaito! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kaito! Aku sangat menyayangimu! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian!" Teriakku histeris sambil memeluk tubuhnya erat

"Kaito… Kaito.. Jangan tinggalkan aku…" isakku

"Maafkan aku Miku.. Ini sudah takdirku" Kata Kaito semakin pelan sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukanku. Kemudian aku menatap wajahnya yang semakin pucat itu.

Ia tersenyum lembut.. Sangat lembut

"Sayounara"

…

/

"_Kono koe karetemo kienai melody_

_Last night, Good night_

_Last night, Good night_

_Itsuka wa mukaeru saigowo omouyo_

_Yozora ni negau no tokiwa no egao wo_

_OYASUMI"_

/

*Flashback : OFF*

"Hahh.." tak terasa air mata mulai mengalir di pipiku ketika mengingat kejadian itu kembali. Kemudian aku teringat sesuatu lalu bangkit ke jendela sambil meraih scarf biru pemberian Kaito.

Lalu aku membuka jendela itu, menatap langit dan berteriak

"KAITO! MAAF AKU TIDAK MENEPATI APA YANG KAU BILANG DULU. AKU KANGEN PADAMU KAITO. SAYOUNARA!" Teriakku sambil melambaikan tangan ke langit.

Tanpa disadari Miku, Kaito yang disana tersenyum dan balas melambaikan tangan,

"Sayounara"

…

FIN

Huwahahaha! Endingnya gaje~ Review please.. XD


End file.
